sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Resistance
| creator = Dave Filoni | developer = | based_on = | director = | voices = | narrated = | composer = Michael Tavera | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 21 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = | company = Lucasfilm Animation Polygon Pictures | distributor = Walt Disney Television | network = Disney Channel Disney XD | picture_format = HDTV 720p | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = https://disneynow.go.com/shows/star-wars-resistance | website_title = Official website | production_website = https://www.starwars.com/tv-shows/star-wars-resistance }} Star Wars Resistance is an American 3D CGI animated television series produced by Lucasfilm Animation. The series is inspired by Japanese anime and utilizes a cel-shaded look. It follows Kazuda Xiono, a New Republic pilot who is recruited by the Resistance to spy on the growing threat of the First Order. The series begins six months before the events of The Force Awakens and leads up to The Rise of Skywalker. The series premiered on Disney Channel on October 7, 2018, and later debuted on Disney XD in the United States and worldwide. Twelve shorts debuted on the Disney Channel YouTube channel in December 2018. The second and final season is set to premiere on October 6, 2019 on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW, with subsequent airings on Disney XD. Cast and characters Main * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * Bobby Moynihan as Orka * Jim Rash as Flix * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Lex Lang as Major Elrik Vonreg *Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran StarWars.com|date=2018-09-14|work=StarWars.com|access-date=2018-09-24|language=en-US}} * Jason Hightower as Captain Imanuel Doza * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Freya Fenris * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny Recurring * Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Carolyn Hennesy as General Leia Organa * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z The droid BB-8 appears for most of the first season. Guest * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Rachael MacFarlane as Lin Gaava * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Matthew Wood as Ello Asty and Kylo Ren * Joe Manganiello as Ax Tagrin * Daveed Diggs as Norath Kev * Lucy Lawless as the Aeosian Queen Overview The series begins six months before The Force Awakens and crosses over with it at the end of the first season. The second season picks up immediately afterwards, crossing over with The Last Jedi and leading up to The Rise of Skywalker. It follows Kazuda Xiono, a New Republic pilot who is recruited by the Resistance to spy on the growing threat of the First Order. Episodes Season 1 (2018–19) |airdateR= |prodcodeR= |episodes= | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 101 102 | Viewers = 0.33 | ShortSummary = Young New Republic pilot Kazuda Xiono is recruited into the Resistance by Commander Poe Dameron, who brings Kaz to the Colossus, an aircraft refueling station on the ocean planet Castilon. Kaz's mission is to get to know everyone at this haven for the galaxy's best pilots, and learn who is working with the First Order. After a misunderstanding paints Kaz as the self-declared "best pilot in the known galaxy", he must compete in a dangerous race to prove himself. Poe's associate Jarek Yaeger lends Kaz a ship in need of repairs, The Fireball, which irks mechanic Tam Ryvora. Kaz chooses young pilot Torra Doza as his opponent, soon learning that she is undefeated. Kaz runs a good race, but crashes when he pushes The Fireball too hard. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 103 | Viewers = 0.47 | ShortSummary = While Kaz struggles to maintain his cover as a mechanic on the Colossus, Yeager's shop receives a new customer in the form of the Neimoidian Hallion Nark, who wants the repairs to his ship to be completed before the next "triple dark", a storm that causes low visibility on Castilon. Besides juggling his work as a mechanic and spy, Kaz also has to contend with the Aleena Grevel over debts accumulated during a game of holodarts. The Quarren pirate Kragan Gorr and his gang attack the Colossus during a "triple dark" storm. Kaz manages to drive away the pirates by using a comlink to beam a jammer into their communications systems. At the exposition, it is revealed that Kragan and his pirates are proxies serving the First Order, which hope to use the chaos to establish a foothold at Colossus. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 104 | Viewers = 0.39 | ShortSummary = Still struggling to fit in as a mechanic at Yeager's repair shop, Kaz is befriended by the young racer Jace Rucklin and his associates. Having gained Kaz's trust after staging a rescue during a swoop bike ocean race, Rucklin convinces Kaz to let him visit Yeager's trophy room under the pretext of seeing Yeager's racer. Rucklin steals a bottle of Corellian hyperfuel for his racer. Upon learning of the theft and the volatile nature of hyperfuel, Kaz saves Rucklin's life but earns the enmity of the young racer and his friends, who swear revenge. Despite his unsatisfactory performance, Yeager gives Kaz a second chance because he views him as a good person who saved Rucklin from himself. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 105 | Viewers = 0.38 | ShortSummary = Captain Doza's fuel rationing forces Kaz and the rest of Yeager's team down to Aunt Z's cafe, where Kaz meets Hype Fazon. Hype reveals that the First Order is bringing fuel to Colossus, and Kaz runs outside to watch the First Order's ship as it comes in. Hype then invites Tam, Kaz, and BB-8 to visit the High Tower, and Kaz excitedly agrees, hoping to find out what the First Order is doing on the platform. Using a comm link, he is able to listen in to Major Vonreg's meeting with Doza and discovers the First Order is offering protection from the pirates in exchange for control of the station, however as he leaves Vonreg discovers Kaz's actions. After a daring chase-and an encounter with Doza's daughter—Torra, Kaz eventually ends up back at Yeager's shop, but not before Doza begins to suspect him as the spy. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | DirectedBy = Saul Ruiz | WrittenBy = Paul Giacoppo | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 106 | Viewers = 0.41 | ShortSummary = Kaz damages Tam's acceleration compensator, and promises to replace it although he is short on credits. At Aunt Z's, Kaz hears about a 20,000 credit bounty on two runaway children, which could solve his money issues. Kaz runs into the children, Kel and Eila, at the market, but they escape. Neeku introduces Kaz to the platform's engineers, the "shellfolk" Chelidae, who promise to look out for Kel and Eila. Kaz is summoned by Doza, who questions him about the children. Once Kaz leaves, Doza contacts Captain Phasma of the First Order, who sends troops to retrieve the fugitives. Out of sight of the troops, two Chelidae take the children's place and jump into the water. By slowing their life signs, the two Chelidae fake the troopers into believing that the children have drowned. Kaz passes on intelligence to the Resistance about Kylo Ren and the First Order wiping out Kel and Eila's village on Tehar in the Unknown Regions. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 107 | Viewers = 0.41 | ShortSummary = With the approval of Yeager, Kaz takes leave on a starfighter training exercise with Poe. During the training exercise, the two receive a distress signal from a damaged ship, which had been attacked by pirates. While searching the ship for survivors, Kaz and Poe along with their droids BB-8 and CB-23 are attacked by several Kowakian monkey-lizards and a large Kowakian ape-lizard, the cousin of the smaller creatures. The two Resistance pilots also rescue a Mirialan crew member named Synara San, whom they bring back to the Colossus with the reluctant permission of Yeager. Unknown to the others, Synara is part of Kragan Gorr's pirate gang and becomes their undercover operative on the Colossus. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 108 | Viewers = 0.54 | ShortSummary = Captain Doza hires Yeager's Team Fireball to repair the turbolaser system's tracking computer. The repairs are complicated by a rare missing military grade computer chip. With the help of Synara who has found work as a scavenger, Kaz and Tam managed to obtain the computer chip from a sunken starship. As a result, the two come to trust Synara. In secret, Synara informs Kragan Gorr that Ace Squadron is away and the Colossus' turbolaser defense systems are down. During the pirate attack, Kaz and Yeager fight with pirates while reinstalling the tracking computer. Meanwhile, Tam and BB-8 rush into the loading docks to rescue Synara. Team Fireball managed to drive the pirates away but the second raid leads Captain Doza to seek protection from the First Order. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 109 | Viewers = 0.33 | ShortSummary = In an attempt to boost the Colossus' economy, Captain Doza invites Yeager's estranged younger brother and renowned racer Marcus Speedstar to the Platform Classic. Still bitter at Speedstar for causing the deaths of his wife and daughter during a racing accident ten years ago, Yeager refuses to speak with Speedstar. Despite the high life, Speedstar struggles with paying his debts to the Guavian Death Gang, who kidnap his mechanic Oplock. Yeager's attempt to force Speedstar to pull out of the race backfires and Yeager is compelled to participate in the Platform Classic. At the urging of both Speedstar and Kaz, Yeager decides to forgive his younger brother and allows Speedstar to win the race. After paying Speedstar's debts to the Guavians and freeing Oplock, the two brothers reconcile before parting ways. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | DirectedBy = Saul Ruiz | WrittenBy = Stephany Folsom | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 110 | Viewers = 0.38 | ShortSummary = Tired of being cooped up inside the luxurious Doza Tower, Captain Doza's daughter Torra Doza sneaks out of the tower. She encounters Kaz and BB-8, who are seeking information on Captain Doza's connections with the First Order. In the marketplace, Torra encounters growing public dissatisfaction with her father's leadership of the Colossus. While the First Order's emissary Commander Pyre negotiates an agreement with Captain Doza, Kaz befriends Torra Doza over a flight simulator game. Kaz manages to download a copy of Captain Doza's agreement but is spotted by Rucklin, who still bears a grudge against him for the loss of his racer. Kaz manages to hide from Captain Doza and Rucklin inside a closet (although Rucklin almost finds Kaz before he is stopped by Doza), but discovers Doza's Imperial uniform, confirming that he once served the Galactic Empire. Torra helps Kaz to escape but the two narrowly avoid being incinerated in a trash incinerator. Following the misadventure, Torra grows curious about Kaz's true identity. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 111 | Viewers = 0.38 | ShortSummary = Kaz borrows the Fireball in order to rendezvous with Poe and the Resistance. However, Tam had not finished installing the stabilizer and Kaz loses control of the ship. He is rescued by a Resistance CR90 corvette. General Organa assigns Poe and Kaz to scout a possible First Order flight path. Traveling to the coordinates, they discover Station Theta Black, a First Order asteroid mining facility. Their presence attracts the attention of Captain Phasma and Major Vonreg, who lead a contingent to destroy the station, wiping out evidence of is existence. Following a pursuit, Kaz and Poe managed to escape the doomed station. Back at base, Kaz, Poe and Leia agree that a war is looming. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 112 | Viewers = 0.47 | ShortSummary = While visiting the Colossus loading docks, Neeku befriends and adopts a slimy sea creature called Bibo. Neeku's new pet causes tension with the rest of Team Fireball including his employer Yeager. Bibo runs away and Neeku enlists Tam's help in finding his pet. They find Bibo in the safe hands of Kel and Eila but Eila warns that "something" is coming for Bibo. Meanwhile, Synara takes Kaz on a salvaging expedition in an attempt to probe into his past. However, a large sea monster besieges the platform. Synara and Kaz lock down the platform while Doza deploys the Ace Squadron to fight off the sea monster. At Tam's urging, Neeku surrenders Bibo to the creature, which turns out to be Bibo's mother. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 114https://www.starwars.com/star-wars-resistance-dangerous-business-concept-art-gallery | Viewers = 0.34 | ShortSummary = As Kaz's mechanical skills improve, he secures a part-time job manning Orka and Flix's Acquisitions shop while they are away visiting family. Kaz also has to babysit the duo's pet Gorg Bitey, who has a propensity for biting. An alien customer named Teroj Kee visits the Acquisitions shop, seeking a phase connector. Teroj lures Kaz into a trap inside a cargo container and attempts to throw into the sea. After stealing the phase connector, Teroj departs aboard a freighter with First Order stormtroopers. Kaz escapes the container and sabotages the freighter by getting Bitey to damage a power box, causing it to crash into the ocean and denying Teroj and his First Order handlers access to the phase connector. Kaz, Teroj, and the stormtroopers escape the freighter using escape pods. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 115 | Viewers = 0.35 | ShortSummary = Under orders from Commander Pyre, Kragan and his pirate gang Warbirds embark on a plot to kidnap Captain Doza's daughter Torra in order to force Captain Doza to accept First Order protection over the Colossus. Kragan's spy Synara is tasked with helping the pirate infiltrators Drell and Valik infiltrate Doza Tower. Having grown attached to Kaz and his friends, Synara becomes disillusioned with being a pirate. Drell and Valik managed to kidnap Torra and deliver her to Kragan's barge. First Order forces led by Major Vonreg rescue Torra (betraying the pirates in the process) and return her to Captain Doza, who is under more pressure to accept First Order protection. Meanwhile, Kaz becomes suspicious of Synara while Kragan's Warbirds sever ties with the First Order. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | DirectedBy = Bosco Ng | WrittenBy = Kevin Burke and Chris "Doc" Wyatt | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 116 | Viewers = 0.31 | ShortSummary = Following the kidnapping attempt against Torra, her father Captain Doza allows First Order stormtroopers to patrol the Colossus. Yeager advises Kaz to keep a low profile. After stormtroopers visit Yeager's repairs to question Kaz about Synara, Kaz decides to help her escape the Colossus despite knowing her true identity as a pirate. Despite being pursued by stormtroopers, Kaz manages to help Synara escape in an underwater escape pod. Synara reunites with Kragan's pirate gang, but her friendship with Kaz and Tam leads her to question her loyalty to Kragan. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 117 | Viewers = 0.42 | ShortSummary = Kel and Elia seek out Kaz's aid involving a stormtrooper they knocked out. To avoid the stormtrooper being missed, Kaz takes his armor and infiltrates the First Order, learning that First Order is plotting a full-scale takeover of the Colossus. He manages to escape with a data rod from Commander Pyre's shuttle and return his armor to its owner before the stormtroopers can catch him. Upon returning to Yeager, they discover that the First Order is amassing a large fleet and intend to use the Colossus as a resupply station. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 118 | Viewers = 0.38 | ShortSummary = Kaz accompanies Poe on a mission to investigate First Order activity in the Dassal system within the Unknown Regions. Traveling there, they discover that the system's sun has vanished, several wrecked planetoids, and that the planet Najra-Va has been drilled through. Kaz and Poe encounter a First Order probe droid on an abandoned moon, whose population has been wiped out by the First Order. After escaping First Order TIE fighters, Kaz and Poe part company with BB-8 accompanying Poe on a mission to Jakku. Returning with the astromech droid CB-23, Kaz's frequent trips offworld start to draw Tam's suspicion. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 119 | Viewers = 0.49 | ShortSummary = As the First Order tightens its grip on the Colossus, racing is banned. Several outspoken Colossus residents including Ace Squadron leader Hype Fazon (who dislikes the fact that racing is no longer allowed) and Aunt Z mysteriously disappear. Kaz helps his friend Torra to investigate Hype's disappearance. Meanwhile, Yeager and Captain Doza join forces to send a message to Resistance. Kaz and Torra discover that Hype, Aunt Z and two other alien residents are being imprisoned in the West's docks. They free the prisoners and help them escape offworld to find help. Returning to Yeager's shop, Kaz and Team Fireball are arrested by Commander Pyre. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | DirectedBy = Bosco Ng | WrittenBy = Paul Giacoppo | OriginalAirDate = | ProdCode = 120 | Viewers = 0.34 | ShortSummary = With the help of the Chelidae, Kaz and his friends managed to escape Commander Pyre and flee into the Colossus' underlevels. Believing the situation to be a misunderstanding, Tam surrenders herself to the First Order. First Order Security Bureau Agent Tierny gains her trust by revealing Kaz's true identity as a Resistance spy, while deceiving her by saying that the First Order are peacekeepers. Kaz and the others reunite with Kel, Eila, and the Chelidae in the engineering deck. Kaz comes up with a plan to take out the First Order's communications jammer by sinking the station. With Captain Doza's help, Kaz's plan works, but Tierny becomes suspicious upon noticing that only Doza Tower is still above water. Kaz, Yeager, and CB-23 swim up to Doza Tower and disable the jammer long enough for Kaz to send a message to the Resistance. Yeager allows himself to be captured so Kaz can escape. Returning to the engineering deck, Kaz and the others receive General Organa's apologies that the Resistance is unable to aid them. Kragan and the pirates intercept Kaz's message, drawing Synara's attention. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 121 | Viewers = 0.36 | ShortSummary = When Captain Doza protests Yeager's imprisonment, Pyre decides he had exhausted his usefulness and has him and the Aces arrested. 4D, Doza's droid helper, tries to help Doza but is destroyed by Pyre. Meanwhile, Kaz, Neeku, Kel and Elia capture the platform control center so Kaz and CB-23 can infiltrate the detention cells. They soon discover a hyperdrive above their heads and realize the Colossus is a starship and start preparing for liftoff. At the same time, Agent Tierny manipulates Tam's resentment towards Kaz to motivate her into joining the First Order and reveals that Yeager knew who Kaz really is all this time. This is further supported when Tam lashes out at a captured Yeager for hiding Kaz's true identity this entire time. Kaz runs into Torra, who agrees to lead him to the cells. At one point, they are caught by a First Order droid, who almost gives away their location before it is stopped by CB-23. They soon eavesdrop on a group of stormtroopers viewing a transmission from General Hux, proclaiming the end of the New Republic. Kaz can only watch in horror as Starkiller Base destroys his home of Hosnian Prime and his parents along with it. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ProdCode = 122 | Viewers = 0.36 | ShortSummary = While Kaz and Torra rescue Yeager and Doza, the First Order decides to leave the planet immediately. Neeku flushes the stormtroopers out through the submerged portions of the Colossus. Yeager and Kaz cut off Tierny, Pyre, and Tam at the First Order shuttle, but are cornered by the remaining stormtroopers. They attempt to reason with Tam, but she chooses to side with the First Order, as she is upset with them for lying to her. As Neeku gets the Colossus airborne, Doza frees the Aces and send them out to defend the ship from the First Order's TIE fighters. Aunt Z and Hype Fazon return to help, along with the pirates, and they take out the TIE fighters. Yeager is nearly shot down by Major Vonreg, but Kaz shoots Vonreg down first—as a Star Destroyer shows up. Everyone retreats to the hangar, and the Colossus jumps into hyperspace to meet the Resistance on D'Qar. Neeku reveals that he failed to enter the coordinates to D'Qar before jumping, so the crew has no way of knowing where they will end up. | LineColor = 389CFF }} }} Shorts (2018) # "The Search for Kaz" (December 10, 2018) # "Dart and Cover" (December 10, 2018) # "Neeku's Reward" (December 10, 2018) # "When Thieves Drop By" (December 17, 2018) # "Treasure Chest" (December 17, 2018) # "G-LN" (December 17, 2018) # "Bucket's Quest" (December 23, 2018) # "Unmotivated" (December 24, 2018) # "The Need for Speed" (December 24, 2018) # "Sixty Seconds to Destruction" (December 31, 2018) # "Buggle's Day Out" (December 31, 2018) # "The Rematch" (December 31, 2018) Production Development On February 22, 2018, /Film reported that Lucasfilm had trademarked the name Star Wars Resistance for a wide range of merchandise and a potential animated series. On April 26, the series was officially announced and scheduled for a Fall 2018 debut. The show was created by Dave Filoni, who previously directed the 2008 film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, developed the subsequent television series, created, developed, and executive produced Star Wars Rebels, and in 2017 became the head of Lucasfilm Animation. Filoni said the show was influenced by anime and by his grandfather's experiences in World War II. By August 1, 2018, Polygon Pictures was selected as the animation production company. On August 12, 2018, Filoni stated that he will not work as directly on Resistance in a day-to-day capacity as he has on previous projects due to his work on the The Clone Wars revival. However, he will provide direction and notes to the story team, a role he compared to George Lucas' input on The Clone Wars. Casting Along with the official series announcement, it was announced that Oscar Isaac and Gwendoline Christie would reprise their roles as Poe Dameron and Captain Phasma, respectively. They are joined by Christopher Sean, Bobby Moynihan, Suzie McGrath, Scott Lawrence, Myrna Velasco, Josh Brener, Donald Faison, and Jim Rash. General Leia Organa, Kylo Ren and appear on the series. Release Marketing A trailer was released on August 17, 2018, showcasing the new animation style and characters. It received a negative reaction from fans, including criticism for its apparent targeting of younger viewers and both praise and criticism for the anime-style CGI. Blair Marnell of Nerdist compared the initial reaction to the early stigma The Clone Wars and Rebels suffered for similarly targeting younger demographics during release, only for both to become more positively received with subsequent seasons. Broadcast The series debuted in the United States on the Disney Channel on October 7, 2018, with Disney XD airing the series later in the United States and worldwide, with the exception of all live-action shows are sold by Disney Channel in Southeast Asia. The series was renewed for a second season, which will air in late 2019. Its first episode, which picks up directly after the end of the first season, was screened at ''Star Wars'' Celebration in Chicago. Season two will premiere on Sunday, October 6, (10 p.m. EDT/PDT) on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW, with subsequent airings on Disney XD. Season two will be the final season of the show. Home media On July 23, 2019, Lucasfilm announced that the first season will arrive on DVD on August 20. It will have bonus features, including an exclusive sneak-peek at the making of the show with cast and crew, 4 audio commentaries with Sean, Lawrence, Brener and Velasco, the 12 shorts and Resistance Rewind. Reception According to the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, 92% of critics have given season 1 a positive review based on 13 reviews, with an average rating of 6.72/10. The site's critics consensus states that "Star Wars: Resistance streamlined story sets the stage for exciting adventures—and seems poised to explore a canvas stocked with immediately relatable characters and plenty of potential." Awards The first season was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Children's Program and a Saturn Award for Best Animated Series On Television. References Footnotes Citations External links * * at Starwars.com * * Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fiction television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Interquel television series Resistance Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series scored by Michael Tavera